Gred and Forge's Replacements
by arrrgghimapiratenow
Summary: Harry and Gangs 7th year AU of course. 2 girls both 16 Terri and Steph or as they like to be called Tteph and Serri. Since the twins have left they feel the need to finally make their mark and that’s just what these two slytherins are going to do.
1. Chapter 1

Gred and Forge's Replacements

A/N: Well I had this idea and I was talking to my evil twin and well I hope you peoples enjoy this as much as we did.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Harry and Gangs 7th year AU of course. 2 girls both 16 Terri and Steph or as they like to be called Tteph and Serri. Since the twins have left they feel the need to finally make their mark and that's just what these two slytherins are going to do.

**_Wondering the halls of the dungeon_**

"Tteph don't you have the feeling we need to do something big now that the geniuses are gone?" Terri randomly said one night when they were on Prefect rounds.

"Shh! We've naught speak of... them..."

"Oh Tteph, shut up. Gryffindor or no Gryffindor, those boys were geniuses!"

"Very true...Why Serri I do believe you have a plan?"

"But of course evil twin dear... but of course." she replied innocently.

_**An hour later…….**_

It can be said that Ronald Weasley has the worst luck when it comes to dealing with Slytherins, especially 2 such Slytherins that work as fast as these too.

"Tteph whose there?" she whispered

"SHHHHH weasel king"

Ron walked into the boys prefect lavatory and walked into a stall and sat down in order to take care of business as it were, but to his surprise when he went to remove his arse from the seat he found him self stuck and attempted to pull him self off soon discovering it was not the best idea because when he tried to move upward a rather large explosion took place under his buttocks. Ron of course was very alarmed and struggled even more being the dunce that he is and of course by the time he had come to the conclusion not to move, his bum was as ginger colored as his hair and swollen to twice its original size. Of course the 2 girls saw what their handy work did and Terri had ended the charm after she was positive that Ron traumatized for the rest of his life. Ron ran to the headmaster's office screaming at the top of his lungs about Slytherins being demon spawn. She stormed into the Slytherin common room demanding to speak to Draco, Steph, Blaise and Terri. Of course after she spoke to Draco she felt disappointed because he clearly blamed the girls even though the Head Mistress thought it unlikely being that the girls were the only slytherin students she liked. Upon Stephanie's arrival things started to make sense.

"Vlahos, why has Malfoy blamed you of all people for doing such a horrible thing to Mr.Weasely"

"Well you see ummm WELL SERRI WAS BORED AND SAID WELL WE MUST TOP GRED AND FORGE BUT I JUST SAID OK AND AN HOUR LATER SHE WENTO THE TOLIET AND MADE IT GO BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! ALLLLLL UNDER WEASLEY AND HE WENT ALL SHDLAHDSKJASLKJDJALDKJS:;lf" she finished very quickly.

"Alright, I give up tell the rest of your house mates your excused I suddenly have a massive headache." The head mistress decided in despair.

A/n: I hope you guys like it's please review no flames please.

Next chapter another victim please let me know about any requests.


	2. The madness continues

Ch 2: The madness grows

A/n thanks to my 2 reviewers and just to clear things up the 2 girls are best friends who are so close they are basically twins and do not look alike except for the fact that both girls have black hair and brown eyes. So I hope you all like this chapter. ONWARD!

Next Morning 

"Dear evil twin we must top our selves" Terri stated as they left the Slytherin common room with Draco trailing them ranting on about how the 2 get away with everything.

"Well I do believe I have a plan," she said thoughtfully.

Terri spun around and flicked Draco in the center of his forehead.

"BE GONE NUSTANCE!" He was so shocked by her actions that he stalked angrily away from the girls.

"Alright well I want the pug, you can have greeny" Steph whispered.

"Hmm…I LIKE IT!"

History of Magic with Ravenclaws 

Since HOM was the perfect place to plot a scheme the 2 girls sat down at a table in the back and discussed how to get the 2 annoying girls in the sneakiest way possible with out the ferret ratting them out again.

"What if we turn him into a rat?" Steph suggested.

"Nope he would know it was us"

"Damn, well what if…" (I won't bore you with all the details)

After much plotting and Terri out smarting Draco yet again the 2 gathered the proper supplies and went about business as usual in classes as if nothing was going on. But of course Granger had to stick her nose in there business claiming the girls were to quiet, which was met by Terri mentally noting to prank her at a random date and Her being told that she should go worry about her boyfriend who was staring at Zabini's arse for unknown reason (courtesy of Stephanie) which led to the bookworm stomping away.

Lunch 

Upon approaching the great hall a large green mass was on the wall adjacent to the door. Upon further observation it could be noticed that the blob was Daphne Greengrass whom had suffered from the fury of some one who put her in this state but when she tried charms to remove her self from the wall she grew larger and Silver and green letters appeared on her face simply stating "I want to have Malfoy's babies". Whilst inside the great hall one Pansy Parkinson had a sombrero stuck to her head that keep singing the la cucaracha and every other line the hat vomited and burped. Pansy of course was squealing at the top of her lungs for her dear Draco to assist her but alas he was too busy laughing at the mess, which she was in.

Steph started yelling in a mocking singsong voice "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! IM A WINNER!"

"Don't you mean SKANKY WEINER!" Terri corrected.

"RIGHTO!"

Within seconds Parkinson noticing the 2 girls laughing so hard and screamed

"ROSELLI! VLAHOS! I'm GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS!"

"Awwwww the little puggy is trying to be scary"

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore were laughing so much that they appeared they were about to wet them selves if they didn't cease soon. And of course one could imagine what a kick all the Gryffindors got from the sight.

**_Back in the 7th year Slytherin Girls Dorm_**

"Serri what are you doing dear twin?"

"Making haste whilst proving the students have surpassed the masters."

"What the bloody fuck are u talking about?"

"In due time, in due time"

What Terri wasn't telling Stephanie was that she had be corresponding with the twin know as "Forge" for quite some time now detailing the pranks which were expertly executed. Forge of course had no idea that they were slytherins and also had no idea they he indeed did know the girls whilst he was attending the school. But then again where's the fun in telling him?

A/n: well that was fun again any requests are welcome hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review if you like.


	3. Mental note recalled

Ch 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thanks to all my lovely reviewers I'm really glad you all like it. But alas one request for pranking Snape can not be done because #1 he's not in this story cause it's 7th year taking into account what happened in HBP and #2 Pranking is meant to scare people for the rest of there lives and have no one get the blame. With that said I must thank my 3 best friends for there constant inputs on my writing and of course their encouragement. (You know who you are)

Library 

Hermione Granger: Head girl, know-it-all, pain in the ass to the evil twins, and about to get pranked. Since Terri so desired to prank this pain she went solo on this one. Granger was of course sitting in the library reading some book sitting at a not so random table about to open another book when she discovered the book would not open. Try as she might it would not open and after her trying to charm it open it made an odd noise and caught fire in her hands. And it just so happened Malfoy was walking past her in search of the evil twin who happened to pull this prank on the book worm but upon Malfoy getting into Granger's line of sight she screamed "MALFOY YOU SEXY TURD!" Terri was in a corner dying laughing once again thanks to her handy work as she took a picture of the face Draco made. Granger was appalled by what she said and began to turn bright red and try to get away from Draco but when she tried she said the hilarious statement again. Which of course cause Terri to start laughing all over again. Unfortunately for her Malfoy was very used to hearing that certain evil twin laugh (too much time together from quidditch) and discovered her.

"DO YOU DO THIS!" he demanded.

"Why Draco my love would I ever put you through such embarrassment for my own pure enjoyment?" she replied straight-faced.

"DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW YOU WOULD!"

"Well Mr.Lacky for Snake Face I wouldn't say you know me as well as you believe you do" she stated calmly.

"Don't you dare talk about that now!" he hissed.

She just smiled and waved as she left him standing alone in rage. Thinking the wonderful thoughts of "I should get his cronies next". Terri was having a wonderful time and all before breakfast.

Breakfast In the Great Hall 

"Serri how did it go?" Stephanie inquired as Terri took her seat next to her.

"Splendid, 2 for the price of one" she replied happily.

"Oh evil twin dear?" Steph said in a voice implying she had just made an interesting discovery.

"Yes?"

"You happened to miss the arrival of the post this morning"

"Oh really?" Terri said acting as if she knew nothing.

"Indeed, and it happens to be that you have a letter from a certain red headed genius"

"And who might that be?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"More fun for me"

"URRRRGGGGH!"

"Well I know you read it what does it say?" she asked knowing her twins habits.

"He said that he is determined to meet you and discuss your Genius and that you will be the first to know of their opening a joke shop in Hogsmeade"

"NO WAY! EXCELLENT!"

"Oh yes and he is sending Ronny-poo on a mission to discover who we are"

"WHAT!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

After a long silence Terri had developed a plan.

"Steph, we must prank the geniuses"

"ARE YOU INSANE IT'S NEVER BEEN DONE!"

"Are you saying we can't do it?"

"WELL YES!"

"Oh twin of little faith, I think we can do it and we shall"

A/N: oh the fun to be had I hope you all liked this, please review.


	4. Stale Cupcakes

Ch 4

Disclaimer: same as the last 3 chapters

A/N: Hello all sorry for the wait with this chapter but being in school happens to slow me done when writing but I have made time and now shall share more humorous pranks. ONWARD! (Thanks to all the reviewers)

Plotting once again 

One night after Quidditch practice Terri had a stroke of pure genius (which wasn't rare for her), to prank the 2 oafs one must use their favorite thing against them: Food. But, she realized there was a difficult hindrance that had to be over come, how to get them away from Draco long enough for the prank to be pulled. Once it dawned on her how she could do it she felt slightly queasy. But one must make sacrifices in the name of amusement. Of course Steph already figured that she would have to execute the prank on the thugs whilst Terri 'distracted' Draco.

Slytherin Common Room 

"Draco, I have to talk to you"

"Alright go ahead," he said in his usual drawl.

"No without the dunces" she stated. He stared at her quizzically for a moment and sent them away.

"Alright Terri, now what is it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Oh yes, while I finally realized you were right about something" she stated screaming internally for forcing her self to say that.

"Oh really and what might that be?" he replied trying to sound sexy.

"That you are, how should I put this, attractive in your own way" 'there' she though she got it out without laughing.

"Well I'm glad you finally saw the error in your thinking, now what do you propose we do about this new development?" he said as he moved closer to her 'oh Merlin I think I am going to be sick' she thought.

Mean while in the Kitchens 

Steph was more than glad to be doing the fun part of the prank whilst Terri did the dirty work. Crabbe and Goyle of course went to the kitchens after Malfoy dismissing them and they discovered a very large trap of cup cakes (which were stale but they didn't know that) 'floating' (sitting on an invisible catapult) there for the picking. After grunts of pleasure the two idiots went to grab some but to there surprise they cupcakes suddenly took flight and hit them both in the face and as they began to ran away the cupcakes followed them. This of course was price less to Steph and she smiled merrily and went back to the common room whilst the fools dealt with the cupcakes that were do to stop attacking in about an hours time.

Common Room again 

As much as Terri hated it she was forced to snog Malfoy for a few minutes and hated that he was a decent kisser. Through the whole ordeal she had to refrain from screaming 'EW HE'S TOUCHING ME!' Of course Steph walked in signaling to Terri that the mission was completed so Terri got to stop being subjected to the madness.

"Draco wait" she said as she pulled away.

"What love?" he said quickly trying to get her to kiss him again.

"I just realized, your are invading my bubble too much and I and done with you"

"But, Terri!" he whined.

"But nothing you are of no use to me any longer be gone" she stated coldly.

Steph was trying to suppress her laughter as she looked on. Draco walked away very hurt and stomped over to the boy's dorms. As soon as he was out of earshot she screamed.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO DO THAT! EW I AM SO DISTURBED!" she said dramatically hanging off the side of the sofa.

"Just be happy he's in love with you and you can trick him"

"EWWW DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT SUCH A THING!"

Steph simply left Terri to wallow in self-pity as she went along her merry way to bed. Terri was hanging off the sofa still unfazed by the fact that Steph had left her there and began to write a letter to George Weasley.

_Well Forge,_

_It seems to me as if you are trying to challenge us and I must say the challenge is accepted and may I dare say "It is most defiantly on as it were". I look forward to you attempts to discover my identity and say you would be much wiser to have picked your sister for such a task but oh well its your funeral, I look forward to our little war breaking out. _

_Always pranking and never getting caught,_

Serri 

A/N: I had fun writing that I hope it is enjoyed review if you like.


	5. oh what fun

Ch 5

A/N: I am spoiling you peoples updating twice in a row. Well I had another idea and if I didn't write it I would not remember later. Oh I suggest you all should listen to a new singer Teddy Geiger cause he's hot and is my muse at this point in time (listening to right now). So any way thanks for the positive response and ONWARD!

Lunch 

Ah Friday a wonderful day for pranking, well at least that's what Terri and Steph think. Terri already had a new victim and Steph was more than glad to prank this person along with her. Ginny Weasely, the one who was never easy to prank but Terri felt she had to convince Steph that they the evil twins could prank even the most un-prank-able person.

"So, I hear the Gryffs have Quidditch practice tonight" Terri recalled.

"Oh really, well we should remind our dear captain about the need to go and heckle them."

"Indeed, go ahead you tell him"

"Oh no evil twin dear, by all means you tell him," she said suppressing a giggle.

"NO, I REFUSE TO SPEAK TO HIM!"

" I can't believe you of all people is afraid to speak to a ferret," Steph said smugly.

"I AM NOT SCARED I AM REPLUSED THERE IS A VAST DIFFERNCE!"

Just then their friend Paula from Ravenclaw came over and said

"SO! Who's the new victim?"

"TELL THE WHOLE WORLD WHY DON'T YOU!" Terri said loudly.

"Paula ignore her she is just pissed about Malfoy wanting to make her succumb to his charms" Steph stated while Terri just glared. Upon Terri looking away she noticed Weasel king staring at them. And since the great hall was nearly empty with it being so early and all she screamed

"WEASEL YOU BETTER NOT BE STARING AT MY BOOBS AGAIN YOU BLOODY PEVERT!" which caused him to turn red in rage and turn around quickly.

"Ah, nothing like mocking Weasel in the morning to make one's self feel better." Terri said relieved.

"Ok so we are getting Weaselette" Steph said quietly.

Steph continued to inform Paula of the plan as Blaise Zambini showed up and starting talking to Terri.

"Ah Terri and Stephanie my 2 favorite Slytherin beauties"

"Ah Blaise my favorite Slytherin ass kisser."

"You ready for the game against the Gryffs tomorrow star chaser?"

"Of course I am but you have been check with mister captain and ask why he will lose us the game again" she replied happily.

The morning went on with the usual banter as the students went to classes and such.

Gryffs Quidditch Practice 

Terri had taken to hanging upside down sitting in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch and sitting next to Blaise whom was talking to her unfazed by the way she was sitting. Mean While Steph was in the Gryffindor locker room taking care of last minute arrangements to ensure the pranks success.

The Gryffindors were in the middle of the pitch about to begin practice as Terri sat in anticipation of the greatness about to occur. Ginny mounted her broom and took of at first everything was normal until she found her self-hanging upside down and every time she tried to correct her self it happened again. Terri of course was beside her self at the sight in front of her whilst Blaise was laughing like he had never seen anything so funny in his life. They of course had to end practice and then when they went into the showers Ginny washed her hair as normal and shrieked as she noticed the hair on her head change color. And upon going to get her clothes to change into she notice her hair had green streaks and that the clothes she had with her had turned green which caused her to swear loudly. When she stalked back to the Gryffindor tower Terri, Steph, and Paula were dying laughing and once she was far enough away screamed

"VICTORY IS MINE!" and went back to the dungeons.

A/n: That was fun, review if u like requests are still welcome I'm having way to much fun writing this fic .


	6. And so it has begun

CH 6

A/N: Well I happen to have a brilliant idea for this chapter so it's going to be a tad long. But it shall be amusing I hope you all like this because it amuses the living shit out of me to write it.

After listening to Draco give his long winded speech about why they had to win the Quidditch game the next day Terri and Steph were passing notes to each other.

T: I have the most brilliant idea S: Well what is it? 

T: To get the geniuses we must "divide and conquer" as it were

S: You mean seduce and conquer. In that order, I thank you. 

T: Sure why not do as you wish. 

S: Oh, do you recall that thing I was experimenting with?

T: Noo…

S: Well you know of the wonderful 'map', well I sort of made another one for us that has things the other was missing. 

T: EXCELLENT! Is there a passage to the twins' new store?

S: Well of course it's where Zonko's used to be. 

"TERRI! STEPHAINE! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE SAID?"

"Draco, dear do I ever listen to you?" Terri replied calmly.

"Well, no, BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"

"Actually its not ferret because if you knew we don't listen to you then why did you bother asking if we were listening now please stop screaming and tell us what you require" Steph stated.

"YOU BOTH ARE PLAYING BEATER TOMORROW!"

"WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

"HAS THAT BLOODY LORD OF YOURS TAKEN THE LUGS FROM YOU AGAIN?" Terri screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP!"

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE YOU TURD OF A BOY!"

Stephanie merely watched on with amusement as the 2 went at it.

"AND AS YOUR CO-CAPTAIN I REFUSE SO THERE!" Terri added.

"WELL TOO BLOODY BAD I CLEARED IT WITH SLUGHORN ALREADY!"

"I LOATHE YOU!"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"OH YES I DO!"

Stephanie finally felt the need to interject.

"Captains really, if we must play that way then we shall. But really I have much more important things to do then see Draco work out his sexual frustration, good day!" and with that Steph got up and dragged Terri up to their dorm room.

The next morning 

Terri and Steph were doing an early morning practice, when they noticed 2 red heads in the stands walking to the commentator's booth.

Steph flew next to Terri,

"Doth mine eyes deceive me?"

"I hope so, but me thinks nay"

The 2 girls happened to be very correct in thinking they saw who they thought they saw. The Weasely twins Fred and George were guest commentating for the days game. Much to the displeasure of the evil twins.

"Wait a moment, they are looking for real twins." Terri stated after a moment.

"Yes they are, and might I say I have never loved your logic more than I do at this moment."

"Righto"

Terri decided it might be useful to ease drop on what they were saying so she flew above them as if practicing a drill. Since nether of the girls was wearing their slytherin robes the twins assumed they were Ravenclaws or something.

"Why hello there what might your name be?" George inquired.

"Terri, and you are George Weasely I presume?"

"How did you tell us apart?" Fred demanded.

"Oh if I told you it would take all the fun out of everything." She replied sweetly.

"SO Terri what house are you in?"

"I think you rather not know"

"and why would that be?"

"Because you rather not know"

So Fred took it upon him self to find out.

"HEY YOU! OTHER PRETTY GIRL OVER YONDER WHAT HOUSE ARE YOU TWO IN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The twins gasped in response. Terri merely smirked and waited for one of them to speak.

"You two are on the team aren't you?"

"Well of course for today we are the beaters but normally we are chasers"

"That may be a noble position but I think I might have to force my self to hate you"

"So be it then" Terri replied and flew away.

Fred and George were absolutely shocked.

"Gred you don't think they could be…them do you?"

"NO, we are looking for TWINS they certainly aren't"

"Well they never said they were real twins…"

"OH FORGE SHUT UP!" Fred snapped infuriated that he was attracted to a slytherin.

During the Game 

"BLOODY MERLIN! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT ROSELLI TOOK OUT POTTER IN THE 1st 10 MINUTES OF THE GAME!" stated George Weasely, which boomed through out the Stadium.

"Gryffindor is with out a seeker!"

The game went on along the same lines until Ginny Weasely decided she was tired of losing and tired to knock Terri off her broom.

"GO GIN YOU GET HER!" yelled George whilst McGonagall was screaming about how biased they were being in there announcing. During which time Draco actually caught the snitch. And Terri and Ginny were still fighting but Fred and George rushed down to the field after stating that slytherin won for the first time against Gryffindor in years and complaining about beaters who were too good for school teams. George pulled Terri away from the fight and Fred had Ginny. Much to the twins surprise Ginny suffered the most of the fight while Terri had a single scratch on her left cheek. Slughorn had rushed the field and stated that Ginny had started the whole fight and Terri was merely defending her self while Hermione agreed with him though she hated doing so. Long after the head mistress had come and dealt out the punishments George had still not let go of Terri.

"Hello, earth to Forge you can let go now"

"Oh sorry, WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"George I called you George which is your name" she stated trying to cover up her blunder.

Steph silently looked on thinking "Oh this is going to be fun."

A/N: WOW that was long oh the fun to be had I hope you all liked it please review.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

A/N: Well I had an idea and I had to write it down and use it so here is goes.

Hospital Wing 

"Draco I'm fine DON'T TOUCH ME!" Terri bellowed as Draco continued to fuss over her after the fight she got in with Ginny.

Steph was sitting at the foot of Terri's bed glancing at Fred every so often as he sat between Harry and Ginny's beds. He also was letting his eyes wander but cursed every time he realized it.

"Madame Pomfrey can I PLEASE LEAVE NOW?"

"NO! I swear the only slytherin I have ever seen who wants to leave so badly."

"It's just a scratch" she whined.

"But look how deep it is" Steph stated as she poked her evil twins face.

"YOUR OF NO USE TO ME!" she said dramatically as she hung her self off the side of the bed.

"ROSELLI! DO YOU WANT IT TO SCAR OR NOT?" Madame Pomfrey shrieked as she saw Terri's continued attempts to leave.

Then Terri decided to go to the bathroom and went in planted a firecracker under the faucet and lit it so it would go off momentarily. And of course Fred happened to walk into the bathroom during that time frame, and after a few moment of him being in there, a loud whistling sound was heard as well as the sound of Fred screaming

"WHO IN THE BLOODY FUCK USED ONE OF MY OWN INVENTIONS AGAINST ME!"

Terri fell off the bed she was hanging upside down on head first laughing so hard. Madame Pomfrey was outraged that some one was pulling pranks under her watch. Steph continued to act unfazed as George looked over at Terri how was going through a repetition of

"HAHHAHAH OW HAHAHHAHAHA OH MY HEAD HAHAHAHH"

Madame Pomfrey forced all the visitors except Fred and George to leave. Terri continued to hang upside down as she was not allowed to leave. George wandered over to the side of her bed and began to talk to her.

"Too bad that happened to Fred huh?" he stated as he sat next to her, which cause her to pull her self up slightly to look at him.

"Indeed truly unfortunate"

"Do you have any idea who would do such a thing?"

"No, not the faintest"

"How are you a Slytherin when you are talking to me like a normal human being?"

"That one you will have to figure out for your self but I am a Slytherin thru and thru except for that Death Eater stuff"

"I truly cannot comprehend how you beat the living tar out of my sister in such a manner"

"Well you see one should not provoke a Slytherin during Quidditch or at any time for that matter"

George was about to continue their banter when Madame Pomfrey came over.

"Terri you can leave"

"OH MY, YOU SAID MY FIRST NAME GASP!" Terri proclaimed as she got up.

"LEAVE!"

"All right, All right no need to get crabby" Terri replied as she went toward the door.

"Oh Georgie-Poo?"

"Yes?"

" Do remind your brother to have CONSTANT VIGULANCE in his search" and with that she left.

Lake 

"DRACO WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME YOU STALKER!" Terri exclaimed as she took her seat under her favorite tree.

"I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

"OH FORGET IT!" he bellowed as he stomped off back towards the castle.

Stephanie crossed Draco's path as she headed to where her evil twin sat. When Steph arrived and placed her self next to Terri at the base of the tree Terri started talking while staring at the water.

"He's going to find us out you know"

"WHO?"

"Forge"

"Why?"

"He suspects"

"NO! It's not possible"

"Oh I'm afraid it is Tteph, I'm afraid it is"

"So are you going to check out the shop tonight?"

"Yes but I think you should go instead of me, some people would except me"

"That and you're tall and can't hide very well"

"Well yes that too"

A/N: Well they got one twin but that was a baby prank didn't really count. Any ways I had fun with this review if you like.


	8. Tteph and Gred

Ch 8

A/N: Well I'm glad you peeps like the story so far, I think I enjoy more than you guys but oh well. any way I have more ideas so here is goes ONWARD!

That very night Tteph ventured out on her own top Hogsmeade to check out the Twins base of operations, Thankfully Terri tossed her the invisibility cloak before she left because upon her arrival she noticed that Fred was still very awake fussing around the back of the shop. Steph was walked near the walls in order to have the best stealth possible whilst on her mission which is was forgetting the longer she stared at Fred. It was common knowledge between the girls and their friends that Stephanie was the boy crazy one who happened to be infatuated with Fred Weasely. At that very moment Fred was looking at a map of the Slytherin house thinking of ways to pull off the biggest prank in history on a whole house while not being in the school. Steph made a mental note of his actions as she continued to watch his menstruations over his work. Steph happened to come at an excellent time because the twins were in the mist of a deep conversation.

"Dear brother I cannot believe you still wish to prank the Slytherins after all this time"

"Well, when one whom you dear brother happens to be attracted to beats our sister to a pulp we must take action."

"But you forget all is fair in Quidditch."

"GEORGE HAS THE FUMES OF FEMALE QUIDDITCH PLAYER GONE TO YOUR HEAD MAN! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!"

"I still say we should focus on finding those twins because I'm sure their responsible for the incident in the Hospital wing today."

Around that time Steph left and left the trap door slam alerting the twins to the presence of some one and Fred took it upon him self to find out and ran after whom ever the intruder was. But Steph being as smart as she was decided to stop running and feign as if she was walking in the direction of the shop instead of away and of course this caused Fred to slam right into her since he was running at full speed.

"Whoa, is that a rocket ship in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"NO! Nor is it my wand! That's all Fred, there." smug

smirk "So you like what you see?"

"AH, YOU'RE NOT TRAPPING ME IN ONE OF THOSE."

Oh but she did trap him because moments later his back was pressed up against the wall and they were snogging for a good 10 minutes before she pulled away and went back into the castle leaving him there stunned.

**_Slytherin 7th year Girls Dorms_**

Terri had waited for Steph to return with her finds and upon Steph walking through the door she started Questioning.

"How was it?"

"Very educational"

"For you or him?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"Your hair is very mused and you're smiling too much, AND your sweaty so I assumed you got what you wanted."

"Umm, oh my.."

"Well did you learn anything of any use to me?"

"They are trying to prank Slytherin as a whole"

"Oh really?"

"Yes…SERRI WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Well I can't help it if I was bored when you were gone…..OH FINE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I PRANKED ALL OF GRYFFINDOR WHEN YOU WERE GONE FUCK!"

"well what did you do to them"

"They happen to be bright pink and can't stop singing like a virgin"

"Really?"

"Oh and the girls are Pokka-dotted pink and are singing the beer song"

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"Well I thought it was funny." She replied innocently.

A/N: Well that was fun. review if you like.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

A/N: So here's the next chapter sorry it took so long but the plot bunnies were preventing me from writing. Any way ONWARD!

George Weasely happened to be walking around his shop early in the morning on that fateful day. To him it appeared that everything was normal, all products were in there place, the papers that he was working on the night before were untouched, but he over looked over a major thing.

He had not checked the bathroom.

Last night while he and his twin were sleeping Terri happened to sneak in and 'prepare' the bathroom. She happened to notice that George was always the first to rise and there fore she set up the shower. The shampoo had been switched with pink growth enhancing formula and the body wash happened to make the words "Ferret lover" appear were ever it touched the skin. Oh but that was only the beginning: All robes in the small apartment had been taken and replaced with pink fluffy robes that barely covered half a normal sized girls thigh and it so happened that Terri had also happened to add a substance to the milk and water that caused extensive farting and when they would fart the farts would appear in pretty colors. And the final touch was every time some one walked into the store an ear-piercing squeal would echo though the establishment.

Terri was quite happy with her handy work as she left the shop. She had pictures and her mission was completed. And of course she had left a card on the mirror in the bathroom.

George, George, George 

_**Did you really think you would figure out who we were before we pranked you? I always took you for the smarter twin but alas it seems you have been out smarted by two 17-year-old girls. You actually have met us several times since your search began and yet you still failed to put two and two together. Oh well we had fun. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Serri and Tteph **_

Back in the Great Hall 

"Success?" Steph inquired and she saw her evil twin walk in. Her reply was a rather large smile on Terri's face, which she took as a very large yes.

"Pictures?"

"Of course dear twin of course."

"So I suppose that's it then" Steph said after a while

"What ever do you mean Tteph dear?"

"WE have pranked everyone"

"No we haven't we still have to get the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs."

"Righto."

THE END!

A/N: It has been fun but alas that's the end and I hope you all enjoyed this story . Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW Steph!


End file.
